covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Defense Intelligence Headquarters
}} The 部局課名・官職名英訳名称一覧 Names of Government Organizations and Positions Retrieved on June 9, 2008. is the official signals intelligence agency of the Japanese government, under the jurisdiction of the Japanese Ministry of Defense. It is currently one of the biggest Japanese intelligence agenciesJapan's Growing Intelligence Capabilities, Andrew Oros. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. with its creation and structure modeled after the American Defense Intelligence Agency.New Japanese Defense Intelligence Headquarters. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. History Back in the 1980s, the former Japanese Defense Agency had several intelligence divisions with different duties. Among these intelligence division in the Defense Agency had included those from the Central Data Command Unit, the Joint Staff Council's Second Office and the three branches of the Japan Self-Defense Forces.Defence Intelligence Headquarters (DIH). Retrieved on June 9, 2008. A supposed plan to integrate the intelligence divisions of the three JSDF branches started in 1988 before lack of cooperation and subordination ended it.Defence Intelligence Headquarters (DIH) Retrieved on June 9, 2008. Plans to consolidate all the intelligence bureaus of the old Defense Administration into one agency had started in the 1990sJapan, Intelligence and Security. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. after the Diet of Japan had passed a law on May 1996, calling for the creation of a central military intelligence agency before the DIH was eventually established on January 20, 1997Defence Intelligence Headquarters. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. after intelligence units from the JSDF, Japanese Defense Agency and the Joint Staff council are unitedAsia Eyes Japan's New Military Intelligence Unit. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. with the appointment of Lieutenant General Kunimi Masahiro as the agency's first commanding officer. Initially, DIH civilian and military staff members were numbered at 1,580 with a planned manpower of 2,000 personnelPress Conference by the Press Secretary. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. before it reached its current manpower of 2,300 staff members.Ministry of Defense White Paper, 2006. Chapter 3: Operations of Self-Defense Forces for Defense of Japan, Disaster Relief and Civil Protection. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. In 2011, the manpower is 1,907 membersDefense Programs and Budget of Japan Overview of FY2012 Budget Request, p. 26 Spy satellites had been planned for launch in 1998 as part of augmenting the DIH's intelligence gathering capabilities. Though two were able to launch into space, two more were destroyed in a botch attempt to send them to space.With Eyes Wide Shut: Japan, Heisei Militarization and the Bush Doctrine. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. In 2005, the DIH has suffered its first internal leak of classified information when a Colonel in the JASDF had been arrested for allegedly leaking information regarding the accident of a People's Liberation Army Navy Submarine that took place in the same year in the South China SeaDefense official under investigation on suspicion of leaking info+. Retrieved on June 9, 2008.The secrets of the sea. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. The DIH had announced in 2006 that a liaison office was established in Washington, D.C.Japan to set up liaison office in Washington. Retrieved on June 16, 2008. with the National Security Agency. Known Activities * After a North Korean Taepodong-1 ballistic missile had been launched on August 31, 1998, JSDF ships and aircraft began to search the Sea of Japan to collect any debris of the missile with the DIH providing intelligence support such as dispatching North Korean specialists to the United States over the matter.Section 2. Response of the Defense Agency to the Missile Launch by North Korea. Retrieved on June 16, 2008. * North Korean radio communications were intercepted by the SIGINT division's Kikaijima, Kagoshima radio monitoring station. The successful interception of North Korean communications later led to a naval shootout between ships of the Japan Coast Guard and a suspected North Korean spy boat in 2001 near the island of Amami-Ōshima before the latter had been destroyed.Japan’s Secret SIGINT Organizations: Focusing On North Korea. Retrieved on June 15, 2008. * The DIH had provided intelligence to JGSDF forces that were deployed in Indonesia during the May 2006 Java earthquake event. Command The DIH is under the jurisdiction of the Joint Staff Council and is controlled by the Defense Intelligence Committee, which is made up of the heads of the JGSDF, JMSDF and JASDF with the Joint Staff Council chairman情報本部の長官（現防衛大臣）直轄化. Retrieved on June 15, 2008. alongside the Japanese Defense Minister and Senior Vice-Minister of Defense. Command of the DIH was given directly to the Japanese Defense Minister on March 2006. Organization A number of divisions were established under the DIH, including the following情報本部の組織. Retrieved on June 15, 2008. : Role The main role of the DIH is to collect information and analyse for planning defense and operation policy. The agency collect information from open sources, signals and image intelligence as well as from other Japanese government ministries, Japanese embassies and other affiliated ministries and organizations.基本的業務. Retrieved on June 15, 2008. In addition, they also gather intelligence through surveillance activities.White Paper, 2007. Part II: The Basic of Japan's Defense Policy. Section 3: Organization of the MOD/SDF. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. Seal The seal of the DIH consist of the following symbols: Pheasant - Quality of intelligence gathering at high speed.シンボルマークの紹介. Retrieved on June 15, 2008. Red Oval shapes around Earth - Positions of Spy satellites. Lightning - Radio waves. Star - Section and Stations of the DIH. Known DIH directors DIH derectors are usually positioned by a Lieutenant General from the JGSDF/JASDF or a Vice Admiral from the JMSDF. * Fumio OtaU.S. to aid Japan with defensive missile test. Retrieved on June 16, 2008. * Kenichiro Hokazono; the former Chief of Air Staff * Koji Shimohira; the present director References External links * Official Site Category:Japanese intelligence agencies Category:Military intelligence agencies Category:Signals intelligence agencies he:מטה המודיעין של משרד ההגנה (יפן) ja:情報本部 ru:Штаб оборонной разведки uk:Розвідувальний центр Міністерства оборони Японії zh:情報本部